1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to power seat slide devices for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to power seat slide devices of a type which includes a pair of parallel stationary rails fixed to a vehicular floor and a pair of parallel movable rails which mount thereon a seat and slidably engage with the stationary rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various power seat slide devices of the abovementioned type have been proposed. However, some of them have failed to exhibit a satisfied stoutness against a shock produced when the vehicle encounters a head-on collision or the like.